


Drinks and Daichi

by officialdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdaichi/pseuds/officialdaichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo goes to drown his sorrows but finds something better instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Daichi

Kuroo Tetsurou was not having a good day.

The university student rested his head in his hands and groaned. Having completely forgotten to hand in his politics assignment, he’d gotten yelled at by the lecturer and told to finish it by the end of the week or drop a grade. Follow this with a burnt meal and a white turned pink wash and you can see why Kuroo’s student life has taken a turn for the worse. The crappy music and watered down drinks weren’t helping but hey, it was the only affordable club on campus. Kuroo reached for his drink, trying to ignore the fact that the DJ had just put on the same mix for the third time that evening.

“Excuse me?”

Kuroo turned around to find a man, already slightly intoxicated judging from the way he was leaning against the bar. Kuroo took in all he could in a passing glance, loose shirt, skinny jeans and a fairly attractive, kind looking face. Kuroo smiled, turning to fully face the stranger. “How much does one of those drinks cost?” the shorter man asked, pointing to an empty glass on the bar. 

“Hmm, that depends” Kuroo replied, his eyes struggling not to stare at the other man’s body. It was a losing battle. The stranger raised an eyebrow at this. “Depends on what?” Kuroo smiled. “It depends on whether you want to pay for an overpriced drink, or, if you’ll let me buy it for you”. The stranger blinked before smiling widely. 

“You’d buy a drink for someone you just met? Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?” The man had a nice voice, warm but strong. Kuroo could get used to listening to it. He hummed before signalling the barman over. “Well if you told me your name, then we wouldn’t be strangers would we?” The man laughed. “You make a good point. Call me Sawamura.” Kuroo grinned. “I’m Tetsurou. So then, Sawamura, what do you say to that drink?” Sawamura pulled up a bar stool, turning to talk to Kuroo. “I’ll take a beer. Nothing too weak either”. Whilst they both waited for their drinks, Kuroo looked more closely at Sawamura. He obviously worked out judging from his forearms and thighs, and he was only slightly shorter than Kuroo was. He had large hands, rough from some kind of labour, and his jeans were unfairly shapely. 

“Ahem”. Kuroo jumped, his arms flailing. Thinking furiously, he began to panic, his brain creating a million excuses he could tell Sawamura as to why he was blatantly checking him out. The taller man opened his mouth to at least attempt to salvage the situation but stopped short. Sawamura was laughing to himself, looking back at Kuroo with a faint smile. Kuroo just stared, the other man’s laugh ringing in his ears, a blush spreading across his face. Sawamura kept smiling, even when their drinks were gone and the DJ got booed off stage for playing the same mix yet again. As the night wore on, and the drinks kept coming, Kuroo learnt more and more about the man who was proving to be capable of stealing hearts without even realizing it. Both Sawamura and he played volleyball in their spare time but that was where the similarities ended really. Sawamura was from the country whereas Kuroo was a born and bred city boy; Daichi took sociology whilst Kuroo studied politics. 

“So, tell me,” Kuroo slurred, the multiple drinks taking effect, “You don’t seem the clubbing type. What are you doing here?” Sawamura shifted in his seat, looking awkwardly at the dance floor.

“I was kind of dragged here by some friends…” Kuroo followed the others line of sight to a mismatched pair dancing under the strobe lights. From what he saw, the two dancers could not have been more different. A short man with a streak of yellow in his hair was dancing wildly around his partner, while said partner, a tall man with his hair in a bun, looked like he’d rather be anywhere else than here. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at the expression of sheer embarrassment on the taller man’s face.  
“What about you?” Sawamura questioned. “Are you… here with anyone?” Kuroo blinked, at a loss for words. Sawamura was red in the face but Kuroo couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if it was the cheap alcohol in his system. Were it under any other circumstances, Kuroo would usually say some one liner and go in for a kiss but with all that booze in him all he could do right now was open and close his mouth trying, and failing, to not make an idiot of himself. 

“Is that a no?” Sawamura asked, hope underlying his tone. Sawamura turned fully to face Kuroo on his bar stool. Kuroo, still stunned, just nods, daring to get his hopes up. Looking around furtively, Sawamura grabbed Kuroo by the hand, causing the latter’s body temperature to skyrocket. As Kuroo got dragged towards the buildings doors, his speech came back to him.  
“Wait, what about your friends? Will they be okay being left here?” Kuroo asked, his voice awkwardly high pitched. Sawamura laughed.

“I’m sure they’re more preoccupied right now to even care what we go”, Sawamura explained, tilting his head towards the previous pair who had since left the dance floor and were now making out against a wall of the campus club. 

“Oh” Kuroo uttered, too drunk to really take anything in other than the warmth of the others hand in his. As the two of them left, as smile spread across Kuroo’s face and stayed there even when he felt strong arms wrap around him and a soft kiss was placed on his lips.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
